1. Technical Field
The invention concerns the arrangement of a charge air cooler in an intake system of an internal combustion engine, comprising a charger for the combustion air.
2. Prior Art
In charged internal combustion engines a charge air cooler is often required for cooling the compressed air. For direct charge air cooling, the charge air is cooled by a charge air/air heat exchanger by the air flow caused by driving. For indirect charge air cooling, the charge air is cooled by a charge air/coolant heat exchanger. The coolant itself is cooled by a coolant/air heat exchanger by the air flow caused by driving, optionally with assistance of a fan. Such coolant/air heat exchangers are known in various embodiments.
In NL-C-1027948 a charge air cooler is disclosed that is supplied on the one hand with air supplied to the cylinders of the internal combustion engine and on the other hand with a coolant. In this connection, a housing is installed in the charge air conduit in which housing one or two heat exchangers are arranged in an upright position wherein, in the case of two heat exchangers, they are arranged with regard to the end faces in a V-shape relative to one another. These embodiments require a significant amount of space because the housings and the heat exchangers, compared to the cross-section of the charge air conduit, are significantly larger.
DE 103 59 806 A1 discloses a heat exchanger that is usable as an exhaust gas heat exchanger or a charge air cooler. As a coolant for cooling the charge air a cooling liquid is provided. The heat exchanger is comprised of a stack of flat heat exchanger pipes wherein the ends of the pipes are received in collecting tanks, respectively, to which tanks the charge air conduit is connected. The charge air passes through the heat exchanger pipes in their longitudinal direction and between the flat pipes flow channels are formed through which the cooling liquid flows. Such a configuration of the heat exchanger takes into consideration the enormous temperature changes in particular in case of exhaust gas heat exchangers but it also causes a great manufacturing expenditure.
The invention has the object to provide an arrangement of a charge air cooler of the aforementioned kind such that it can be produced with simple means and has a small size.
This object is solved by an arrangement of a charge air cooler that is slantedly arranged in the pipe conduit for the charge air with regard to the end face of the heat exchanger block that is loaded with charge air, wherein the end face of the charge air cooler relative to the cross-section of the pipe conduit is arranged at an angle of >45°.